Silent Hill : Part 1: The Mist....
Introduction':' A family moves in from down the street but they are not alone. A kid walks down the street not older than 10. He stops and looks both ways but a car with a driver shot to death runs over the kid but he gets out of it with minor cuts and a broken arm. He looks at the window where the driver was but he is gone. He runs to his house and yells “ Dad!”. He comes rushing and looks at his arm and yells “ Seth we need to take Cyrus to the doctor!”. Seth walks in a says “ For what Vic?”. Vic says “ He has a broken arm!”. Seth says “ I’ve got splints in the back let’s use those instead because the hospital is closed for some reason I don’t know...”. *17 years later* The house is left in ruins because of something we do not know... *a small voice can be heard* “Save... me.... from this place... its evil.... pure evil... be careful on your quest to find us and the ones who did it.... be careful in this town... The town of Silent Hill....”. A guy in his 10th year walks up to Midwich High School. It’s no ordinary highschool... He goes into the gym where they are preparing for the school’s pep-rally. He is the school’s best guitarist and more. His name is Clay. He is 17 years old and the best student in school. People try to pick fights with him but they always lose. He never backs down from a fight. Everyone around school knows that he is gay and says things about him but it fails. He has a boyfriend named Grayson who he has been dating for a year and a half. Grayson got to know Clay from a good friend of his at a party at a log cabin and he is greatful to have him. Clay was picked to be the guitarist for the band the ravin tides. But enough about Clay lets get on with the story shall we? Good lets get on with the story.... Chapter 1: The Great Playbook... Clay walks up to a guy dressed in a silky tie and a tux with the sleves cut off. He turns around and he hugs him and kisses him and holds hands. Grayson says “ You look amazing today babe”. he smiles. Clay says “ Don’t I ever and you look really amazing babe”. Grayson smiles and says “ Thank you babe”. A guy on the football team says “ Why don’t you two get a room...”. A girl walks up to them “ Don’t pay attention to Gabe over there... he’s not used to guys yet since he just became bi last week”. Clay smiles and says “ It’s ok Liz it was weird my first time when i came out as gay so I’m used to it”. Liz says “ Ok Clay have a good time today since it’s our big day”. Clay smiles and says “ We will Liz”. A Microphone turns on and the teacher says “ It’s time to get going!”. The students move into their positions and 2 hours later the pep-rally ends and they head home. Clay walks Grayson to his house and he heads home. He walks by a house that is boarded up and he steps on shattered glass. He says “ Owch!”. He heads home limping and fixes himself up. His dad gets home and says “ What happend to your foot?”. Clay says “ I stepped on glass while walking home... its fine dad”. Clay’s Dad says “ Ok son...”. He walks down stairs. Clay lays on his bed and falls asleep. *His dream* He walks up to the old house with a crowbar but he is pulled away into darkness. He sees a boy on the step of the house and he says “ Help.... us …. from this nightmare....”. Clay yells “From what nightmare!!”. *Dream ends and it is day time on Saturday* Clay gets up a gets dressed and walks to Grayson’s house. He knocks on the door and Grayson’s dad answers the door crying and he tells Clay that he has gone missing and Clay breaks down crying. He walks home still crying but he stops when he sees two graves. He walks over to them and he sees a picture and he picks it up and it looks like one of the families killed in the fire years ago and he puts it in his pocket. A boy appears and says “ Save us!... But becareful you will need a weapon....”. A weapon appears and it’s a great knife. Clay picks it up and a monster appears in a bedroom window. He turns around and it knocks him to the ground and he pushes him off and slices it in half. Clay says “ What was that?”. The boy appears again and says “ That was... a human puppet... Be on your guard... The monsters will always be on the move and there will be different monsters with higher levels”. He fades away. Clay says “ I gotta stay on my toes”. The weather turns into a misty fog. Clay moves down the street and spots a hospital called Brookhaven Hospital. He enters and there is no one at the check in desk. Clay says “ Is it too late to get a refill on my meds? eh oh well...”. He sees something on a bench and he picks it up and it’s a map. Clay says “ All but one room is blocked... Room 10...”. He spots a folder on the front desk and he starts reading. *On the file* Name: Cyrus Age: 10 Time of death: 12pm on a Saturday on March 13th 1993 Cause of death: Multiple stab wounds to the back and front *The rest is scratched out and a kids bloody hand print is on it and blood spatters* Cyrus falls to the floor holding his head back yelling “ UHHHHHHH!!!!!...”. The boy appears all bloody and says “ Looks like.... You found my file....”. Clay looks at Cyrus and says “ What happend to you?. Cyrus says “ I was stabbed by the group called the cult.... Their an evil group”. He walks over to Clay and says “ You need to find all of us.... I can only help you when you need it the most.... “. Clay says “ How can I defeat them?”. Cyrus says “ You will have to find that out for yourself....”. Clay gets up off the floor and says “ Should I go into room 10?”. Cyrus says “ Yes you should... I will see you in there so I can tell you more of my story....”. Clay says “ Will there be monsters in this hospital?”. Cyrus says “ Yes there will be... becareful there are places that can change to a completely different world... Here is a flashlight... but becareful around nurses and dark areas with the flashlight... You don’t know if there are lurking enemies in the shadows...”. A flashlight appears and Cyrus vanishes. Clay picks it up and turns it on and puts it on his belt. *'''End of chapter 1*''' Chapter 2: Dead Battlefield.... *Gunshots are heard* Clay covers his ears and the world turns into mist and rust. Clay tries looking through the mist but only darkness can be seen. Two figures appear and start shooting each other and vanish. Two plutons appear and share bullets between each other. Cyrus appears and says “ You’re in a battle field of the dead.... They continue to fight even though they are dead...”. Clay says “ So this used to be a battle ground?”. *A grenade flies past Clay and Cyrus and lands on the other side destroying many soldiers* Clay lowers his head and a nurse appears and tries to slash him. He jumps and takes a swing at the nurse with his great knife and she falls gashing blood. Clay pants and says “ What was that?”. Cyrus says “ That.... was a nurse... that was an enemy... be on your feet”. He vanishes. Clay walks past the soldiers that are still trying to destroy the other platoon and walks to the stairs. *A voice is heard* Save me Clay I’m so scared!... *No voice is heard anymore* Clay says almost crying “ I will save you Grayson!”. He runs up the stairs but he is knocked out by something big and blacks out and appears tied down to a hospital bed. He tries pulling at the straps but they are too tight. A doctor comes into the room with a needle with strange liquid in it. He says “ This is only going to hurt for a second”. Clay tries to yell but his mouth is strapped down too. The doctor puts the needle in Clay’s arm and the needle comes out and Clay blacks out again. Clay appears in a bedroom and tries getting up and a sharp pain runs up his spine and he shutters. Clay says “ Where the heck am I?”. Cyrus appears and says “ You’re in my old room.... How could this be though?... hmmmmm...”. He looks around and sees bloody rags on the floor. Cyrus says “ This can’t be....”. Clay says “ What can’t be?”. A huge bang on the door makes both of them shudder with fear. A loud scream is heard and a bloody knife is stabbed through the door cracking the door slightly. Cyrus starts coughing up blood and falls to his knees. Clay coughs up blood as well and says “ What the heck... Is happening to me?!”. Cyrus says panting from blood loss “ My... soul was put inside you 17 years ago when you were born... They thought it would give you powers... It didn’t work... And they wanted you to be the one to be in the cult... But you were put in an orphanage when you were just a baby after your parents died...”. *End of Chapter 2* Next Chapter: Chapter 3: Mysterious twists and turns... (Not Done Yet!! Its Going To Take Time For Me To Finish!! So Don't Ask!! I Will Update This Soon) Category:Silent Hill: The Mist Story Category:Fan Fiction